


Only Morrigan Can Judge

by SunflowerSupreme



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, angst porn, as someone who has no interest in sex this was a challenge to write, having sex with your (dead) wife by proxy, i will go down with the (sin) ship, lets not talk about my google search history, not quite porn but oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Its not love, its something far more simple: lust.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me into shipping this. 
> 
> It started as a joke, but now it is..... not.

There is no love between them.

The Ancient One watches as Kaecilius works at the laces on her shirt, laying completely still and letting his deft fingers do the work. He is so singular in his focus, that to him there is nothing else in the world besides her in that instant, even as she sees and hears everything around them. His goal is simply to strip her and have what he wants, everything else - particularly the hearts of either party - is irrelevant. But, she reasons, for now at least his focus is not on pillaging all her secrets. That will come later, it always does, but it is an unspoken rule between them that it stay out of her bed. 

He is taking far too long - Kaecilius would blame her, and insist that she wears far too many layers - and she finally moves, bringing her hands to his chest and pushing him back for a moment, making quick work of her layered garments, shucking them off and letting them pool on the floor. Soon she is completely stripped bare beneath him, and he is straddling her hips, his clothes untouched except for where he had thrown his belt aside before falling on top of her. Kissing is personal, something showing love which they rarely share, but once she stills again he bites at her lips in what could almost be mistaken for one if someone were watching. 

Neither of them can remember quite how or when this started, or which of them is most responsible. She remembers pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, once, when he was new and broken and she would have done anything to put him back together again. They had gone no farther that day, he had stiffed and ignored her, she had let him. But it was not long after that when he had begun his visits to her chambers. At first she had turned him away, not realizing what - or how much - he had wanted from her when he barged in at all hours of the day and night, asking her for tea. But when he had finally confessed to her, as bluntly as he did everything, that all he wanted was the comfort of a warm body, she had given in. She, like her student, was only human, after all.

So it is a tangle of confusing memories, that has brought them to this exact moment: her stripped as naked as the day she was born, staring up at her still clothed as he towers above her. She doesn’t mind, in this one instance, surrendering control, and besides, he would never let anyone dominate him.  

“My body is nothing you haven’t seen before, you might as well stop staring.” Once, she had joked that he had seen ‘a woman’ before, only to have him clam up and refuse to speak, clearly reminded of his wife,  (not that he hasn’t ever shouted out her name, while in bed with the Ancient One). Adria is a figurative ghost in their bed, but neither of them mention her directly. 

Kaecilius does not vocally respond, merely begins working on removing his own clothes, pushing her away when he moves to help. She sighs, stretching her hands above her head and waiting. It takes less time for him to remove his own pants, leaving him in only his tunic, and soon she is being turned over, her legs pushed apart. The Sorceress has long suspected that he doesn’t want her facing him for fear that the illusion will snap, and he will realize she is not his great love. 

It hardly matters to her, either way, sex is sex and she has tried it all at least twice in her long life. She can see the darkness already growing in him, can taste it on his tongue, and hear it in every word he speaks. So she keeps with tradition, keeping her friends close and her enemies closer. If her body is what it takes to keep back his demons, then he is more than welcome to it.

He is not the most rough lover she has ever had, but he is far from her most gentle - as she has told people, time and time again, she might be old and slender, but she will not break - Kaecilius is one of the few who seems to believe her. It is clear he enjoys these moments of control over her, these moments where he can take out his frustration and anger and she simply lets him. If he bites or slaps or orders her about she knows it is only reserved for the bedroom. He has never caused her any lasting damage, but there have been times she was hard pressed to simply walk it off, or where she pleaded a headache in order to lie in bed. 

Today, she suspects, will be one of those days. He bites her neck when he enters her, and thrusts too roughly nearly throwing her into her headboard. “Kaecilius,” she scolds, and he stops, pulling her down toward the foot of the bed, away from the headboard and pressing an apologetic kiss to his neck. A silent apology, where he doesn’t actually have to admit that he did wrong, is the only kind he is capable of giving.  

After several more moments of gasping and moaning from them both, he pulls her into his lap, holding her against his clothed torso so that the rough fibers bite her skin, letting his fingers explore her body. He knows, after visiting her bed countless times, exactly what she likes done to her, and what to avoid if he doesn’t want thrown across the room by a sudden, startled mystic blast. His fingers find a mark and she moans, leaning her had back against his shoulder and closing her eyes in pure joy. The Sorceress is so close when he climaxes, and she clings to him as he comes down from his high, nails biting his thighs. 

When he pulls away and leaves her alone on the bed she rolls over to face him, her face flushed with the pleasure she is suddenly being denied. There’s an almost sadistic smirk on his face, but before she can confront him, one hand is clamped over her mouth, the other resting teasingly on her stomach. Silence falls, broken only by her gasping breaths as she waits to see what he is planning. For a moment it seems he will simply lower his hand just a few more inches and give her what she wants, she can see him considering it, but she can also see when something else wins over. He presses a kiss to his hand, where it is clamped over her mouth, and murmurs a soft, "No."

Kaecilius has his pants in his hand almost before she realizes what he is doing, his hand dropping from her mouth as he pulls them on. He had worn no shoes when he came to her chambers, so he has nothing else to grab as he turns to the door. “Take care of yourself,” he said as he vanished out her door and the Ancient One let out a soft, sigh of frustration. She will find a way to pay him back, the next time he graces her rooms.

She is slow to finish, her mind having already traveled to a thousand, million different places before she climaxes, spread on her bed and alone. She is always alone in the end, it seems, yet how is she supposed to keep an eye on him if he will not stay? It is not as if she expects him to talk to her, but she cannot even read his emotions when he leaves her in the dark. Of course, that he has never done this before is telling of a great many things. Perhaps he finally has begun to realize why she is bedding him, that she intends to use it to maintain the upper hand in the strange game they play.

But she cannot lay about and lament her loneliness forever, she still has a job to do, and not even sex can pull her away from that forever. The Ancient One quickly cleans herself off, stripping the top sheet from her bed and throwing it aside to deal with later, erasing the proof of what they have done. She finds her robes on the floor where she abandoned them, giving them a shake before pulling them over her head.

Well, she thinks, grabbing belt and tying it around her waist, at least the sex is good.

**Author's Note:**

> Morrigan is a Celtic Deity, associated with sensuality, magic, and the "frightening aspects of female energy." Since the Ancient One is Celtic and using her sexuality and "female energy" so fearlessly, I decided to name the fic after her.
> 
> Adria is Kaecilius' wife, who died and caused his life to fall apart so much that he decided to destroy the universe. No biggie.


End file.
